mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Blocker Gundan 4 Machine Blaster
Fuji TV | first = July 5, 1976 | last = March 28, 1977 | episodes = 38 }} is an anime series aired from 1976 to 1977 in Japan. There are 38 episodes aired at 25 minutes each. It is also known as "''Blocker Army IV Machine Blaster", "Blocker Corps IV", "Blocker Army IV", "Blocker Corps", "Machine Blaster" and in Italian version as "Astrorobot Contatto Ypsilon"''. Original Story Earth is being attacked by the Mogul civilization, a super advanced people that live beneath the ocean. Professor Yuri, having studied the ancient super-technology in Astro base, anticipated such an invasion would take place. Using what he had learned of their technology, he created a team of four super robots, piloted by four youth pilots, to help repel the Mogul invasion, and they are known as the Machine Blaster Corps. Led by the pilot Ishida, the Blocker Corps stands firm against the attack of the Mogul rulers, Hellqueen V and Kaibuddha. Concept The number 4 comes from the team of 4 robots. The robots individually have their own weapon, but they can also be combined to form a fire ring which cuts through the enemies. It was not the most popular show since anime powerhouses Gaiking and Combattler V, which featured more creative combinations and designs, were ruling the airwaves. Episodes List (Italian series) 1. Tempesta Fatale 13. La ballata del tradimento 25. Gloria alla Regina degli Inferi 2. Il dolore di Yanosh 14. Picot 26. E spuntò l'arcobaleno 3. Al di là dell'odio 15. Conchiglie nel mare del Giappone 27. Melodia di vita e di morte 4. Un mammut a Hokkaido 16. L'uranio rubato 28. Il ritorno degli Astrorobot 5. La crisi di Ylly 17. C'è una spia fra noi 29. Oltre la gloria 6. Ypsilon, avanti! 18. Fiamme nel deserto 30. Danze al crepuscolo 7. La pistola a raggi solari 19. Tempesta Arctica 31. Il vecchio e la nave da guerra 8. Picot alla riscossa 20. Oltre l'amicizia 32. Il lamento della foresta 9. Scivolo infernale 21. I Moguru attaccano ancora 33. Una principessa all'attacco 10. Yanosh contro il destino 22. La medicina degli Incas 34. Un segreto spaziale 11. Una madre mai vista 23. Ninna nanna in un campo di battaglia 35. La rosa infernale 12. Un tormento per Yanosh 24. Vivi fino a domani 36. La valle della morte plus two last episodes: 37. Scherzo fatale and 38. Battaglia mortale Staff Director: Masami Anno Original Creator: Toshihiko Sato Screenwriter: Akira Hatta, Susumu Takahisa Designer: Tomosuke Takahashi, Kunio Okawara Animator: Mamoru Tanaka, Takashi Nakamura Music: Hiroshi Tsutsui Robots {|class="wikitable" ! Pilot Tag Number ! Pilot (Japanese) ! Pilot (Italian) ! Japanese 'Mashin Burastar' ! Italian 'Astrorobot' ! Italian Voices by |- | Gundan I || Gensui Ishida || Yshida || Sandaioh || Terremoto Stellare || Diego Regente |- | Gundan II || Billy Kenshiro || Ylly || Bullcaesar ||Sfondamento Galattico || Vittorio Guerrireri |- | Gundan III || Jintaro Hayami || Yinta || Robocles ||Turbine Solare || Fabrizio Mazzotta |- | Gundan IV || Tenpei Asuka || Yanosh || Bosspalder || Tempesta Spaziale || Claudio Trionfi |- Song Lyric: Blocker Gundan Machine Blaster (Opening Theme) *Todoroku raimei arashi wo tsuite *Yuke (yuke!) yuke yuke (yuke!) BLOCKER FOUR *Kitazo MOGURU jigoku no taigun *Mamore bokura no machi to umi wo *Moeru seigi no EREPAS komete *Ima da ATTACK engetsu kaiten *Kudaite miseruze aku no kiba *BLOCKER Gundan MACHINE BLASTER!!! Trivia * It was aired every week Monday 7:00pm to 7:30pm. External links *Encirobot homepage Category:Anime series Category:Super Robots Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Anime of 1976 Category:Japanese television series it:Astrorobot contatto Ypsylon ja:ブロッカー軍団IVマシーンブラスター